


[Podfic] Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang

by KD reads (KDHeart), Kittyblack, The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake), thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: party readers in the house tonight [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Double Penetration, Fisting, GSF - Freeform, M/M, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyblack/pseuds/Kittyblack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Mikey calls them at three in the morning to tell them to come down, there's something wrong with Gerard.Sex pollen!PWP
Relationships: Bob Bryar/Frank Iero/Ray Toro/Gerard Way/Mikey Way, GSF (My Chemical Romance)
Series: party readers in the house tonight [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537861
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7
Collections: Europodfriends 2019 Creations





	[Podfic] Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/134165) by [7iris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7iris/pseuds/7iris). 

> I have only one thing to say: >:D >:D >:DDD
> 
> Recorded at Europodfriends 2019. Thank you to KD, Kitty, Cake, and travelmate for indulging me ♥
> 
> Also on [Dreamwidth](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3230907.html), [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/188948699188/fandom-bandom-my-chemical-romance-pairing), and [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/band_kisskissbangbang_7iris_epf19).

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](https://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/band_kisskissbangbang_7iris_epf19.mp3) (8.0 MB | 0:17:02)  
[m4b](https://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/band_kisskissbangbang_7iris_epf19.m4b) (8.3 MB | 0:17:02)

* * *

Streaming:  


Here's a bonus outtake in which we completely lose it over eyeclutching, two of us have a brief but intense fangirl moment over the Paradox series, and we are Very Srs Professional Podficcers (as ever, right-click to save, left-click to stream): [Kiss Kiss Bang Bang blooper](https://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/band_kkbb_we%20are%20srs%20professional%20podficcers.mp3) (1.3) MB)


End file.
